


A Peaceful Moment

by mpregfanatic808



Series: Kingdom Hearts Mpreg Oneshots/Drabbles [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregfanatic808/pseuds/mpregfanatic808
Summary: Terra and Ventus enjoy each other's company on a rainy afternoon.
Relationships: Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts Mpreg Oneshots/Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659352
Kudos: 8





	A Peaceful Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A Terra and Ven friendship fic for this part! This definitely falls into drabble category I feel compared to the other two.

“Didya feel that, Terra?”   
“I did Ven. My hands are on your bump.”

Ventus and Terra laughed. It was a cool rainy evening, and the two were spending it inside playing a video game. In actuality, it was Ven playing the game, and Terra was watching. The two were set up on the couch where Ventus was cuddled up in Terra’s lap, and Terra’s hands were rested on Ventus’s nine-month baby bump. Terra had on a gray tank top with a pair of brown sweatpants, while Ventus had on a white tank top that was barely holding his baby bump and a pair of black sweatpants.

The baby kicked again, causing Terra to rub Ven’s bump. Although the baby wasn’t his and he wouldn’t be the other father (because while they were close, Terra and Ven didn’t express any romantic interest in each other), Terra was more than happy to play the uncle.

Ventus groaned. “If you keep rubbing my stomach, he’s just going to keep kicking.”   
“Hey, you’re playing your game, and I want to play with my nephew is all.” Terra said.

“You could wait until he’s out of me!”

Although Ven said that with a huff of annoyance, Terra couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. Ven sighed. He then turned off the game and console, and placed his hands over Terra’s.

“I’m really happy I’m so close to holding him in my arms.” Ven said.

“It’ll all be worth it.” Terra replied.

The two continued to rub Ven’s stomach in a rhythmic motion. For the two of them, it was a peaceful and relaxing moment where they could just take solace in the comfort of each other’s presence.

The peace, however, was shattered by the growling of Ven’s stomach.

“Hungry?” Terra asked.

“Yeah…” Ven huffed. “I want ice cream.”

“Well we do have some here that you could have.”

“Terra, you should know me by now.”

Terra sighed. Even though they were both in their pajamas, whenever Ventus got a craving for Uncle Scrooge’s ice cream, he got it.

“I do, Ven.” Terra said. “Let’s get up and put some shoes on.”

Ventus groaned. “Do I have to?”   
“Unless you don’t want ice cream then…”

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

Ventus sat up, and got out of Terra’s lap with a bit of difficulty. Terra then got up off the couch as well, and with Ventus, went down the hall to get a pair of shoes. Ventus was a bit annoyed that Terra chose a pair of lace up shoes while all he did was slide on a pair of flip flops, but didn’t say anything. Once he was done lacing his shoes, Terra ruffled Ven’s hair before grabbing the keys to his car and opening the door for Ven as they left.


End file.
